Photogénique
by RecklessHeart
Summary: Os à chute. Examen pour Drago. Il l'a réussit. Oui, c'est vrai. Tout ? Hum, il est bien délicat de répondre à une telle question. Courage, Drago. Le principal c'est que tu ais réussis ton examen. Blaise, Pansy, arrêtez de rire !


**One-Shot Pas très long à lire, je pense. Si dans le pire des cas vous être trop fatigué pour suivre les commentaire de Drago à travers la narration, rien ne vous oblige de la lire et lisez carrément juste les dialogue et les narration les plus courtes. Je pense que vous pourrez tout de même vous y retrouver. En espérant que, ça vous plaise, les Reviews ne sont jamais de trop. Enjoy ! **

**Note : Les perso sont à JKR et cet OS ne contient que de l'humour. Pas de romance ou autre.**

* * *

><p>Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche, j'inspecte minutieusement du regard chaque parcelle de cet immense couloir <em>à priori<em> désert depuis les grandes portes de Poudlard. Le hall est gigantesque pour tout être destiné à se cacher comme un rat et, par chance – je crois – la plupart des élèves dont la journée de cours vient de s'achever un peu plus tôt que le commun des étudiants campe dans la Grande Salle ou bien croupissent dans la Salle Commune de leur maison respectif.

Cela dit, je dois pas traîner. Personne, absolument personne ne doit me voir. Sauf peut-être les personnes ignorantes qui, comme leur statut peu glorieux l'indique, ignorent tout du Grand Drago Malefoy jusqu'à sa morphologie, ce qui en soit est considéré comme un impair par toute personne qui se respecte. _Tout le monde_ connait Drago Malefoy.

Certain de ne croiser personne, je m'engage dans ce majestueux couloir que des centaines d'élèves foulent dans la journée quitte à bouchonner les lieux – ce que c'est pénible ! - à regarder tout ces stupides tableaux accrochés sur les murs de pierres froides. J'essaie de me faire léger sur ce sol crasseux que Rusard n'a pas encore lavé, ce qui est vain car, étant un joueur de Quidditch hors pair, les muscles d'athlètes pèsent leurs poids. Pas facile alors de déambuler dans ce vaste univers où le moindre choc résonne telle une cloche d'église infernale. En parlant de cloche...

_ Alors, tu l'as réussis ?

Sueur froide parcoure l'échine, je me fige telle une pierre. Avec un peu plus de grâce tout de même. Je sens la voix de l'intrus résonner sur les fortifications de Poudlard et jure silencieusement tout ce que mon père a pu mentionner tôt ou tard dans sa vie. Sur les quatre cent élèves (approximativement) de l'école, il fallait que je tombe sur cet imbécile. Le Meilleur, le Grand, l'Unique. Toujours en mode statut, je n'ose plus respirer et l'air manque. Pourtant je résiste et pousse encore plus loin mon efficacité à l'apnée en milieu aérien. Il paraît que si je reste dans une telle position assez longtemps, les gens autour finissent par passer à côté sans nous voir. _Magique_ !

_ Dray, je te parle!

Deux principes : Soit la magie n'opère pas tellement, soit l'auteur de cette théorie raconte des cracks. Et si c'est un moldu, je prend l'option deux, mais dans les deux coins je suis dans le pétrin. Peu importe. Le camouflage n'est plus pour l'heure. Il faut être brave, inspirer un grand coup et se retourner, saluer le Destin de la main, lui faire un doigt d'honneur et partir en courant. Pour ce qui est du doigt d'honneur, je ne suis pas en position pour le faire. Je me contente juste de me retourner, faire un petit sourire de pauvre et de remuer la main, aussi digne qu'un Prince.*

_ Blaise, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

_ Je ne te crois pas mais ton histoire ne m'intéresse pas. Tu as réussis, oui ou non ?

Quel imprudent, ce Blaise ! On ne brusque jamais quelqu'un qui vient d'être prit la main dans le sac dans un plausible délie de fuite tout de même ! C'est vraiment très irrespectueux. Je pensais que les condition d'aristocrate lui avait proprement enseigné les bonnes manières, quelle erreur de ma part. Hum, pourquoi m'écarte dont-je de la question ? Son éducation ne me passionne nullement et... il faut que je lui réponde un mensonge grossier et possible. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je vais m'extirper de cette mauvaise affaire et je vais improviser car je vois Blaise taper son pied distraitement sur le parterre, ce qui est un signe fâcheux, par conséquent, mauvais.

_ Alors. Si on allait dans la Grande Salle, toi et moi, hum ?

_ Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

_ Moi ? Du tout, du tout !

J'ai à présent deux certitudes. La première, c'est que je suis un mauvais acteur. L'improvisation ne me réussit pas. La deuxième, c'est que je suis un piètre menteur en ce qui me concernait. Finalement, j'opte pour mon air le plus sérieux, le plus impressionnant et gratte mon menton en réfléchissant aux futurs mots prêts à franchir mes lèvres telle des licornes au coup de canon. C'est bon. J'ai trouvé ma parade.

_ Je suis allé à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi, comme la plupart des élèves de cette écoles âgés de treize ans ou plus. Comme j'ai plus de treize ans, je m'y suis donc rendu. J'ai simplement pris un chemin différent de celui que tu m'a indiqué.

_ Ah, dit Blaise, songeur. Lequel ? Celui du Saul Cogneur ?

_ Oui, celui-là. Je ne suis un peu paumé, je le reconnais. Mais finalement, ça en valait la peine.

Là, il se plante devant moi, me sourit et agrippe mes épaules à bout de bras. Dans son enthousiasme, il n'hésite pas une seconde à me secouer comme un vulgaire prunier, moi, Drago Malefoy, devant quelques élèves qui me servent de proie d'ordinaire. Avec un sourire de benêt pareil et le regard brillant qu'il me lance, je risque bien de ne plus être crédible dans mon rôle de grand méchant loup. Ce n'est pas peu dire ! J'aime _réellement_ traumatiser ces gosses. Les voir renifler égayent ma journée. Je le jure, si Blaise m'enlève ce petit plaisir quotidien je le _tue_ !

Projeter dans mon avenir potentiel, je prend du temps à comprendre ce que Blaise scande tout en me secouant à sa guise. Certes, c'est très flatteur, mais il risque d'effrayer plus d'une prude s'il continue ainsi.

_ Tu t'es fais une fille? Dis, tu t'es fais une fille ?

_ Oui, non, pas exactement. Il y a bien une fille dans l'histoire mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Que vois-je dans ces yeux ? Une lueur déçu, presque triste, je dirais même. Un peu comme si on lui avait annoncer que son grand-père n'avait laissé que 600 000 Gallions pour lui lors du partage des biens, à sa mort. Je tente alors de rattraper le coup :

_ La jeune femme qui m'a interrogé sur le pourquoi du comment m'a refilé son emplacement sur une carte géocheminette.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Ouaip !

Il le saura plus tard que l'emplacement indiqué est celui de la boutique et non de la fille. Pas besoin de lui cacher son plaisir non plus.

_ Où devais-tu passer l'épreuve, déjà ?

_ T'es idiot, où quoi ?

Depuis la nuit des temps les examens de Transplanage se déroulait au Trois-Balais. Quel benêt, quel benêt !

_ Tu as stressé ?

Bingo, l'ami ! Agir devant un public quand je ne maitrise pas à 100% la population me met mal à l'aise. Étonnant, pour un Malefoy. Au début j'ai les mains moites. Je transpire sans le montrer. _Fierté personnelle_. J'arrive dans le local où d'autres élèves attende déjà leur tour. Moi, je me cache comme tout Serpentard sait le faire. Et ça me réussit. _Toujours._ Sauf que là, le plan n'a pas marcher comme sur des roulettes jusqu'au bout. Cela dit, le plus dure était fait. J'ai réussis l'épreuve, devant tout le monde, comme un grand. Maintenant je vois le regard admiratif des gens qui ont eu vent de mon exploit. Mon torse se gonfle rien qu'à l'évocation du sujet. Pourtant, un détail me chiffonne.

_ Tu as ramené ton diplôme certifiant ta réussite ?

_ Bien sûr ! En même temps, je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Soit on prend, soit on va ce déplacer soi-même au poste de détention de document etc au fin fond du Chemin de Traverse. Rien que ça.

_ Montres, montres, glapit Blaise.

Je refuse catégoriquement pour raison personnelle.

_ Allez, Drago ! Si tu ne me montres pas ce papier, je te le prendrais de force quand tes yeux supplieront ton cerveau de les laisser se reposer.

_ Alors je dormirais avec et puis c'est tout. C'est... la photo qui ne va pas.

C'est une honte, une infamie, une malédiction, pour quelqu'un d'un rang aussi prestigieux que le mieux. Par pitié, que personne ne voie ce massacre, c'est une défiguration ! Une dénaturation ! Ah ! Je ne sais que faire, que dire... et finalement c'est Blaise qui s'en charge pour moi en me fauchant mon document.

_ Mouaha ! Pas terrible, la photo, s'estaffle-t-il.

_ Oh, s'exclame Pansy qui vient juste d'arriver. C'est étrange, on dirait que tu t'es pris une baie vitrée de plein fouet!

Les deux se marrent tandis que moi je me renfrogne.

Argh ! Ô rage, Ô désespoir ! Si seulement l'examinatrice n'avait pas photographié mon mauvais profil!

.

.

_* Clin d'œil à l'Angleterre moldue et au Mariage Princier._

.

.

**Voilà donc.**

**Un Os très plaisant à écrire bien qu'un peu compliquer à écrire.**

**Le principe général ayant évolué en cours de route.**

.

**Review ! (?)**

.

.


End file.
